


[Podfic of] see you next level

by knight_tracer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have been living together in Saint Petersburg for four months and three gold medals. Until last night, Victor thought Yuuri was pretty well settled in."I'm not taking a shot every time Michael Kors talks," Yuuri says, slumping down so far on the couch that his butt is at the edge of the cushion. Just looking at him makes Victor's back hurt. "We'll run out of vodka."Phichit says, "We're in Russia?" He is wearing sunglasses. Indoors.





	[Podfic of] see you next level

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [see you next level](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481115) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Podfic Length: 10:32  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/see%20you%20next%20level.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/see%20you%20next%20level.m4b)

  



End file.
